Crimson
by saitou-senichi
Summary: Crimson. Julukan mereka, julukan untuk penduduk yang mampu bertahan hidup hingga hari ini dan seterusnya. Penduduk yang mampu bertahan hidup di pulau yang terlupakan. RnR? Warning didalam.


Sebagian manusia percaya bahwa; jauh entah dilubuk hati bagian mana, mereka― Makhluk itu memiliki insting buas seperti binatang. Seperti Srigala, seperti macan kumbang. Tidak memiliki rasa belas kasih selain kepada saudara kandungnya sendiri. Memiliki mata merah penuh dengan kutukan. Penuh dengan rasa ambisi yang tak pernah usai. Yang dibesarkan di pulau tak tercantum di peta manapun, dibuang oleh klan mereka sendiri. Terasingkan. Terlupakan.

Mereka tidak menerima perintah, tidak menerima segala macam kebaikan hati. Karena luka dihati makhluk ini begitu menganga lebar, tak tertutup, tak membeku, hanya karena mereka disebut; Produk gagal, lalu dibuang begitu saja bagai sampah yang dibuang ke laut. Berharap sampah itu hilang dan menjadi buih laut.

Disanalah mereka. Dua bersaudara yang dianggap produk gagal dan dibuang. Hanya bocah dengan rambut hitam― raven yang liar. Salah satu anak yang terlihat lebih tua berdiri diatas sampah-sampah elektronik yang menggunung. Matanya yang merah menatap langit senja berwarna merah pula. Wajah tampan tak biasa sungguh sangat berbanding terbalik dengan pakaian mereka. Pakaian compang camping dan kumal tidak membuat mereka terihat seperti anak jelek yang tercebur dalam got.

"Kakak," si Adik yang setia berdiri di sampingnya menyunggingkan senyuman, ketika melihat sebuah kelompok dengan empat manusia dewasa tengah tertawa sembari menenteng makanan hasil curian.

"Izuna. Kau siap?"

"Iya."

"Cepat bersiaga di posisi yang telah ditentukan." Mendengar intruksi dari kakaknya. Ia segera berbalik lalu menunggu di posisi yang disebutkan Madara.

Berbekal besi tipis panjang. Ia melompat lalu berjalan tanpa suara dibelakang mereka. Ketika melihat celah. Mata merah Madara berkilat, dengan kecepatan larinya ia menarik kantung hitam berisi makan tersebut dari tangan lelaki dewasa itu.

"Makanan kita di ambil! Cepat kepung!" salah seorang dari mereka bertiak memberi aba-aba. Lalu dengan kecepatan yang sama, mereka berpencar namun dengan tujuan yang sama. Menangkap si bocah tadi.

Salah satu dari lelaki dewasa itu menggeram senang ketika merasa anak itu telah berada dijangkauannya. Sebelum mengeluarkan senjata dibalik punggungnya. Anak kecil itu― Madara, tiba-tiba berbalik, berlari kearah lelaki itu dengan wajah pongah. Menjulurkan senjata besi tipis panjang itu, yang tepat mengenai dahi lelaki tersebut.

Sebelum menarik besi yang tertanam menembus kepala lelaki itu. Madara merasakan tekanan angin yang kuat di sampingnya. Ketika menoleh, ia melihat teman lelaki itu mencoba menyerangnya dengan kedua _katana _yang tengah disilangkan.

"Dasar! Bocah tengik," lelaki dengan surai merah mendesis penuh benci, ketika melihat temannya tergeletak dengan tubuh mengejang-ngejang dan kepala yang tertancap besi.

Ujung katana yang akan mengenai kepala Madara, terhenti. "Ka..kalian..." lelaki rambut merah itu mendesis, tangannya yang memegang katana mulai bergetar, lalu jatuh ambruk dihadapan Madara.

Pandangan Madara masih lurus. Memperhatikan Adiknya yang tengah tersenyum lima jari, lengan Adiknya menggenggam sebuah jarum besi tipis berwarna putih seukuran telapak kaki orang dewasa. Berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Melewati mayat yang sama-sama dalam keadaan utuh namun kepala mereka tertembus besi.

"Temannya yang lain sudah _pulang_?" Madara bertanya sembari menyodorkan isi kantung hitam itu.

"Sudah. Mereka _pulang _dengan sendirinya― wah! Roti isi," Izuna dengan matanya yang berbinar mengambil roti itu. "Mereka ceroboh dan bodoh, terpeleset ketika mengejarku. Lalu terjatuh ke atas sampah-sampah payung yang berdiri tegak."

Mereka selalu begitu. Mengatakan _mati_ dengan _pulang_. Sudahkah aku mengatakan bahwa pulau terlupakan ini dihuni oleh makhluk yang gagal disebut manusia. Pulau kecil yang hanya memiliki 190 penduduk. Mereka semua saling mencuri, membunuh hanya karena makanan. Mereka membentuk kelompok masing-masing. Anak kecil dengan anak kecil lagi, orang dewasa dengan orang dewasa lagi. Jika kau terdampar di pulau ini, jangan pernah tertipu dengan wajah anak kecil yang terlihat tidak berdaya. Karena faktanya, mereka telah diajari oleh alam bagaimana caranya mempertahankan diri dan membunuh.

.

_Crimson. Julukan mereka. julukan untuk penduduk yang mampu bertahan hidup hingga hari ini, dan seterusnya._

_Penduduk yang mampu bertahan hidup di pulau yang terlupakan._

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Crimson © Saitou senichi.

Terinspirasi dari pulau bintang jatuh (Tempat kelahiran Kuroro Lucifer/Hunter x Hunter) milik Yoshiro Togashi.

Peringatan! AU, kekurangan disana-sini, OOC (sesuai dengan alur cerita), sedikit Gore, RUSH PLOT dan lain-lainnya.

_Anak kecil ngga boleh liat, ada adegan pembunuhannya._

_._

_12 tahun kemudian..._

Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Menerbangkan helaian rambut yang kini memanjang. Disana Izuna tengah terlentang diatas lemari es bekas dengan kedua telapak tangan sebagai bantalan. Menggigit pelan batang permen yang sudah seharian ia kulum. Mata merahnya menatap langit yang kebiruan.

"Permennya habis, Kak."

"Hm."

Di sampingnya terlihat Madara yang duduk bersila sembari mengelus-elus leher anjing Siberian Husky mereka. di usia mereka yang menginjak sembilan belas, tidak ada yang berubah. Masih tetap mencuri dan membunuh.

"Ruff... guk." Anjing Siberian Husky yang selalu mereka panggil dengan sebutan _neko, _menggonggong melihat asap kapal ferri yang membumbung tinggi.

Madara berdiri lalu memperhatikan kapal ferri yang tengah bertengger disisi pulau. Izuna berdiri lalu mendekati Madara.

"Anak buangan lagi ya?" tanya Izuna.

"Sepertinya bukan."

Mata Madara memicing ketika melihat beberapa penduduk berlari menerjang tiga orang yang baru saja keluar dari kapal tersebut. Lalu suara tembakan terdengar jelas, saling bersahut-sahutan walau teredam oleh suara ombak laut.

"Wow wow. Lihat Kak, senjata mereka mengagumkan." Izuna berkata dengan nada riang, "menembus tubuh," telunjuknya mengarah pada beberapa adegan dibawah sana. "Membuat tubuh kita tidak terlalu banyak bergerak. Yaa, meski suaranya terlalu vulgar." Izuna menyebut vulgar dengan nada kecewa. "Benar? Kan, Neko."

Si anjing hanya menggonggong.

"Mau apa mereka kesini?" gumam Madara.

Disela-sela kegiatannya yang mengelus leher Neko, Izuna menjawab dengan asal. "Mungkin mereka rindu dengan Anak mereka yang terbuang."

Sikap tubuh mereka mulai waspada ketika melihat sosok seorang pria dengan seragam tentara berdiri dihadapan mereka. Izuna dengan hati-hati memerintahkan Neko tetap ditengah-tengah. Kedua tangan mereka siap dengan senjata― Paku tipis panjang berwarna putih.

"Madara.. Izuna.." pria dengan rambut cokelat panjang, menggumamkan nama mereka.

_Apakah dia salah satu dari mereka? _Gumam Madara. Namun berbanding terbalik. Setelah mendengar namanya disebut, dengan ramah Izuna menjawab, _"_Hai."

Madara menghela napas pelan. Sungguh merepotkan memiliki Adik yang begitu berbeda sifat dengannya. Pria berseragam tentara itu tersenyum mendengar nada ramah Izuna. Masih dengan tersenyum, pria itu mengenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Hiashi."

Madara sedikit menurunkan bahu, melihat gerak-gerik pria yang bernama Hiashi itu tidak membahayakan. "Apa maumu? Mau kalian?"

"Kami berasal dari Jepang. Kami memiliki tujuan yang berbeda."

Sebelah alis mereka naik. Tidak mengerti akan arah bicara pria ini. Namun dengan bijak, Madara maupun Izuna memilih diam dan tetap mendengarkan.

"Mereka menginginkan salah satu Crimson. Merekrut Crimson menjadi intelejen mereka. Kami mengetahui bahwa penduduk pulau ini sangatlah langka, ketahanan tubuh, sifat dan yang lainnya sangatlah berguna. Itu tujuan mereka." Hiashi memperhatikan raut wajah mereka yang tidak berubah. Izuna masih dengan senyum ramah dan Madara masih dengan wajah _stoic_nya.

"Tujuanku hanya satu. Aku ingin kalian melindungi putriku."

Madara tersenyum meremehkan. Oh ayolah mereka adalah Crimson― penduduk pulau yang mampu bertahan hingga hari ini, dengan reputasi luar biasa ini mana mungkin mereka harus mendapat perintah dari orang lain. Dan yang paling buruk adalah menjadi _baby sitter_.

"Aku tahu. Tapi ini adalah permintaan dari salah satu―"

"Hyuuga. Kau sudah menemukan mereka?"

Sebuah suara mengintrupsi. Kemudian terlihat sosok pria tua yang mata sebelahnya ditutup perban. Neko yang sedaritadi diam mulai menggeram ketika pria dengan mata diperban itu hadir di antara mereka.

Tanpa basa-basi, pria itu segera memperkenalkan diri dan memberitahu maksud kedatangannya.

"Namaku Danzo. Dan aku memiliki kesepakatan dengan kalian." Mata merah Madara masih memandang pria bernama Hiashi, yang berdiri di belakang Danzo. "Aku meminta kalian untuk masuk kedalam Intelejen Rahasia, kami akan membayar kalian. Memberikan kalian tempat bernaung."

_Bernaung?_

Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak mendengar kata bernaung. Dengan lamat-lamat Izuna berbisik;

"Kak. Kita bisa keluar dari sini..."

_Keluar dari sini?_

Madara mendengar sesuatu yang lama telah hilang dari mereka. Ya, sebuah kalimat dengan penuh harapan. Menegakan badan tanpa mengendurkan kewaspadaan. Madara berkata, "pekerjaan macam apa itu?"

Danzo menyeringai, "hanya mengorek informasi tanpa diketahui oleh orang lain."

"Kau bisa merekrut manusia lain," Madara tetap berkata tenang. "Bukan kami, yang sewaktu-waktu mampu membunuh maupun mengkhianati kalian."

"Tidak. Hanya kalianlah yang cocok dengan pekerjaan ini." Danzo berhenti sejenak, "lagipula... kami tahu, kalian― penduduk pulau ini... sangat menginginkan kebebasan, keluar dari pulau laknat ini."

_Ia benar. _

Wajah Madara mengeras. Danzo tersenyum licik.

"Langit di pulau ini sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah. Laut yang tidak bersahabat beserta binatang tidak diketahui jenisnya yang mendiami pantai ini, membuat kalian terisolasi penuh..."

"Kalian menginginkan kebebasan. Dan kami akan memberikannya." Lanjutnya.

.

.

.

Chapter One.

End

.

.

.

A/n : ahahaha. Saya tahu, bertambahlah hutang chapter yang menanti. Ini, fict ini seharusnya di publish duluan dari **The Shadow. **Intinya ini kisah beberapa tahun sebelum munculnya atau bertemunya Mada-mada dengan Hina Hime di The Shadow. Jadi The Shadow boleh dikatakan sekuel dari Crimson. -_-? Saya dan keanehannya. Tenang fict ini hanya lima atau empat chapter.

Saran kritik diterima. Review diperbolehkan.

.

Next :

"Ini anakku.. Hinata dan Hanabi..."

Anak perempuan bersurai Indigo yang memegang kamera usang.

.


End file.
